The Seamstress, the Master and his Butler
by Shaiyamine
Summary: This is a story about a girl who met a certain pair of master and butler. This encounter had changed her life, how you ask? It all started with a ring and a curse. Now revised! Enjoy!
1. CHAPTER 1 The Seamstress

I'm going to tell you a story about a girl, a seamstress who had her life turned upside down through a small encounter with a certain pair of master and butler. There is no such thing as the inevitable everything connects. Lets start this story some time back from when they met shall we?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 [The seamstress]**

It was a dreary morning in London; mist had enveloped the streets from the heavy rain from the night before. Carriages passed and horses whined, it's the normal things you hear in this time of the day, though for our protagonist it was a bit too noisy.

_Yawn, can't they tone down a bit in the morning?_

Sitting down she straightened her long green hair and opened her heavy eyelids, revealing her dark purple eyes. She looked at the clock in her bedroom and it was 8:30 a.m. "I'm late!" panicking she ran through a cold morning shower, hurriedly dressed and ran as fast as she could to the workshop. Panting she entered the workshop and sees the manager waiting at the door "I'm sorry I'm late" she told him before he could say any complaint "Its not the first time, Ana" he sighed "A client particularly asked for you to do the dress the details are on your desk, deadline is tomorrow morning" "Yes sir". Sitting at her work area she threaded her needle and started on the dress

_Lets see… a yellow dress and any design is fine ok. Yellow silk for the dress, then lets add white frills to the chest area, a red rose can be added to the waistline and the sleeves can be kept short…_

Engrossed with working on the dress she didn't notice the time until the lunch bell rang. "Ehh?! It's already lunch" she put down the unfinished dress and stretched "Just an hour more then I could have finished it" she grumbled "Oh well… nothing is properly done on an empty stomach" then she trailed to the dining hall. By the time afternoon had arrived she finished the dress "Finally done!" she folded the dress neatly and wrapped it in a parcel "Manager! I finished early so I'll go and deliver this to the client" package in hand she got a carriage and travelled to the estate of Duchess Merissa, her client. The estate was grandiose the gardens were well trimmed and cared for, flowers strikingly blossoming upon their respective spaces and a marble fountain was placed in the middle of the circular pathway towards the duchess' manor.

_Gorgeous estate she has here, so what kind of woman will I face this time?_

When she was about to knock, the beautifully carved oak door swung open to reveal a tall lovely young woman with silk like curled blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes that could match the jewels themselves. "You are Ana Brooke I suppose?" she asks with a smile "Yes I am, I came to deliver your dress and _grant your request_" "Very good, come in lets have some tea while we talk about business" the duchess led the way into the orchard where a gorgeous tea set was laid on the table and ready to be used. They sat down on opposite sides of the table so that they face each other "So what can I do for you?" Ana asked, "I want you to cut my _Funiculos Fati_ with my fiancé"

* * *

**Author's Notes :** OK! I'm back with a new and revised series of The seamstress, the master and his butler! For you guys to understand I put Ana's thoughts into separate paragraphs and they are italicized. Some of the words I may use in future chapters are either italian or japanese. Don't worry I'll explain these words on further text that will not ruin the mystery or anything. Enjoy my first series :D Pls. Review I would love to hear your opinion.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of their characters or plot or anything.


	2. CHAPTER 2 Funiculos Fati:Strings of Fate

**CHAPTER 2 [_Funiculos Fati_; Strings of Fate]**

_In Italian it is called Funiculos Fati though it is more known in English as the strings of fate, I have been able to see them since I was young. I don't even know why, the only thing I do know is that seeing these made me feel unique among the others, it made me feel special. Of course there were people who asked me to tie their strings but there were also people who asked me to cut their strings, strings of various kinds. There are strings for love, hate, friendship, hmm… what else? Oh! There was one for life! Wait there were more… like… um… like those! Special strings! There were strings indicating them as humans, animals, demons, angels, shinigami and the like. Though cutting strings made me lonely because wouldn't it feel like they had something important ripped out of them? Something missing in them like a void of some sort?_

* * *

"I want you to cut my _Funiculos Fati_ with my fiancé" "Eh?" shocked as she was no complaint or argument came over Ana's mouth "You heard me clearly I don't want to have anything to do with that man!" Duchess Merissa told her "But isn't he your fiancé? Don't you love him?" Ana argued "NO! That person was cheating on me! I confronted him about him going to the bar secretly at night even though he has me! He only told me 'cant a guy have fun once in awhile?' you think he still loves me?!" the duchess' eyes greatly reflected hatred, reflected so much sorrow. Ana could feel the pressure of all this emotion from where she is seated and the thought of cutting her strings that may bring the duchess more pain significantly pained and saddened her but even so, she took a deep breath "If you wish so greatly for it then I shall cut those strings that pain you" Ana stood up and walked towards the duchess "But in turn for my services try not complain about what I have done" "Very well, I shall try my best" then Ana took out a wakizashi (wakizashi is a smaller version of a katana) from the air and swiftly cut the strings that emotionally connects Duchess Merissa to her fiancé. "It's done so you can open your eyes already" she sighed "Oh? I got scared for a moment, you took out a blade so I thought it would hurt" the duchess laughed as Ana sheathed the blade and it disappeared. "Well, I'll be going then" she left the dress on the table and as she walked away she could hear the sad sobs of the duchess.

_I knew it; cutting those strings would make her cry. I bet she feels empty right now… just like what happened when I cut mother's strings..._

She shook her head to get rid of those unpleasant thoughts and mumbled to herself "It was all in the past… I can't change anything anymore" she took a deep breath and looked to the sky

_Its already evening… I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow. It would be hard to go to work and to the clients that way... Thinking of the time…. I haven't made dinner yet!_

Hastily she rode a carriage back to the workshop, took her things and logged out for the day. As she walks home she avoided unpleasant thought by filling her mind with thoughts of what will be for dinner tonight and what will be tomorrow's breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi once again guys I also apologize that the chapter is very short but I will try my best wait not try do! Do my best to make this story a success!

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it or anything. Except my OC I own her XD


	3. CHAPTER 3 The Meeting

**CHAPTER 3 [The meeting]**

Another noisy morning in London, another day Ana is late. Since she is running late again she didn't notice a tall figure running as well, and you know what? They crashed into each other! Ana fell to the floor but the person she bumped into was unaffected. "I'm sorry are you alright?" the person asked reaching out his hand to help her up, Ana took his hand and stood up.

_Okay that was careless of me… wait I bumped into a butler! Gosh he's cute._

"Yes, I'm alright though I'm the one who is supposed to apologize for running into you" "It's no big deal, then if you will excuse me" the butler left in a hurry, when she looked at the direction that butler was going to she saw him follow a young boy maybe around age 13 to an alley and from there she couldn't see them anymore.

_Hmm… an odd pair of master and butler hehe…! This is not the time to be gawking! I'm still late!_

Realizing this she started running again to the workshop. As she arrived at the workshop, the manager didn't give her time to say her excuses "YOUR'E LATE! ANA YOU CAN'T ALWAYS BE LATE! LEARN TO BE EARLY FOR ONCE!" Ana winced at the loud sound of his voice "I'm sorry" she said meekly

_Looks like the manager finally snapped… not good._

"Whatever your punishment will wait, you have another order from a client, this time its a butler's tailcoat here is the design. He will pick it up tomorrow morning" he sighed handing her the paper containing the design "Yes Sir" taking the paper, she went straight to work.

_A butler's tailcoat huh… no fun in making one that is in specific design. Oh well he is the customer after all._

As evening arrived, she of course had finished her work. She folded the tailcoat neatly and wrapped it in a parcel. "Manager! I finished early as well today so I'll go and deliver this as my last thing to do" She logged out from work and went outside to get a carriage. She stopped nearby an alley then she noticed a red haired figure leap to the roof going out of the area.

_A shinigami hunting at this hour or is it a demon? It was a bit fast for me to tell it's string but being out here is quite reckless since there are a lot of people out now. Unless… it's a race for souls… ugh… better get out of here before I get caught staring._

Shortly she found a carriage to take her to the Phantomhive manor, when inside she had nothing to do so she just stared outside the window watching the children play, the adults work at their various stores and families enjoy their simple lives. This peaceful scenery made her try to imagine life if she didn't see these strings.

_If I never saw these strings, would I be like them? Would I have been running on the streets happily chasing my friends? Would I also have a nice family like them? If I never saw these strings… would mother and I have been happier?_

She clearly felt sadness and emptiness yet she didn't cry, however smiled as it rained.

_Its like the sky is crying for me, and other people who refuse to cry. But… can I really make people happy with an ability I despise so much?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi guys! Have chapter 3 of this series!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. I do own my OC :D


	4. CHAPTER 4 Beginning of a Mystery

**CHAPTER 4 [Beginning of a Mystery]**

It started to rain harder as her carriage reached the manor, at the front porch she notices a butler waiting for her with an umbrella.

_Wait a minute… that tall figure, black hair, red eyes… isn't he the butler I bumped into this morning?! And… further more… he's a demon! Augh… why didn't I see that earlier? Now I have to deal with demons and angels and whatever! I just can't believe I thought a demon looked cute!_

As she alighted from the carriage the butler went to get her "Oh? Well if it isn't the young lady from this morning" he started "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate I am Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive's butler, you are the seamstress I presume?" "Yes" "This way please" Sebastian brought Ana into the mansion's expensive looking lounge.

_It is confirmed; he is the butler I bumped into… dear me… though what person would need me to cut or bind strings? Having a contract with a demon the client shouldn't really need me to do anything._

"The young master is at his study, please wait here and I shall go get him" smiling Sebastian left. While Ana was looking at the various ornaments in the lounge a young boy came in.

_This boy… is 13 years old… though isn't he a bit short for his age? Blue-green hair, and deep blue eyes… beautiful eyes; it's a shame he has to cover one of them with an eye patch. His life string though is of odd color, well he is contracted with a demon I should expect it._

"I apologize for the long wait, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household" introducing himself he held out his hand. Taking this as a moment to introduce herself, she shook his hand "Ana Brooke, a pleasure" "Well before we start any formal business, Sebastian" he addressed the butler "Yes?" "Is dinner ready?" "Yes, my lord" Ana had to read his lips since the following conversation was half whispered; half mumbled but the only thing she was able to get was 'very good'.

_For some reason I feel that this "very good" is not good for me_

"Shall we eat dinner first?" he asked Ana "Um…" _it would be very rude to reject his invitation, moreover he is an aristocrat! _"Okay"she replied and with that they walked to the dining hall. "Oh and give the coat to Sebastian" Ciel told her "Yes sir" she replied, handing the coat, wrapped in it's parcel, to Sebastian. When they reached the large dining hall she was astounded, the place was decorated with beautifully arranged flowers in fragile vases, the long table is covered with a delicate white laced cloth, the plates were made of fragile clay and porcelain, and the silverware were newly polished. A splendid meal was prepared on the table, complete with appetizer, soup and desert.

_Wow this Earl has certainly style; he has a full course for dinner… Does he do this for every meal? Uwah… looking at all that even makes me feel full…_

Sitting down on the table she noticed as she looked at the window that the rain was pouring even harder!

_Oh dear carriages won't be able to travel in this heavy rain, how will I get home?_

As if reading her mind Ciel looked at the window "You won't be able to go home in this weather, Sebastian prepare a room and a change of clothes for our guest" "Yes bocchan" Sebastian then left the room. "I'm sorry to put you through the trouble of caring for me" she apologized "No need for apologies it is common courtesy to tend to the guest" he stated "That aside you have other business with me, yes?" Ana asked the earl "What if I do?" he smirked "Only clients who order to me specifically have other business intended" she said crossing her arms. He grinned "Ok I'll start of with a question: you can see it right?" "Yes, that is if 'it' mean the strings of fate" she chuckled "Alright on to business"

_Quite strict with business isn't he?_

Ciel held up a diamond embedded gold ring. "This is an heirloom of Duke Narwhal, cousin to her highness Elizabeth, it is passed down through generations and is very valuable. Though something strange happens ever time a daughter of the household reaches 17." "What happens?" Ana inquires, shifting to a more comfortable position "Every daughter of the family dies on her 17th birthday."

* * *

**Author's Notes : **Wohooo! Heres the 4th chapter! I hope you enjoy this as much as I am! Review Plzzz. ((*_*))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters but I do own my OC. :3


	5. CHAPTER 5 The Curse

**CHAPTER 5 [The Curse]**

"Every daughter of the family will die on her 17th birthday" "How do they die?" Ana inquired, trying to hide her displeasure

_Splendid I'm now officially dealing with a curse… did I mention that I hate dealing with curses? But this is a first; the curse is really old and this thing targets women! A very disturbing fact considering my gender… and my age! I'm 17!_

"The girls causes of death are similar; their bodies will be found clothed in a white dress and stabbed all over. The body will be found in a specific area in the cemetery 2 weeks after they have disappeared" Ciel explained.

_And they are even killing the victim painfully! Nooooo! Is what I would like to say but I've already accepted this job as soon as I heard the request_

"So what do you want me to do?" Ana asked, "We want you to find the source of all these events and end it, this case in question has been disturbing the royal family for generations" "I get the gist but I cut and bind _Funiculos Fati _I do not know how to destroy a curse that is older than 60 years" she sighed

_Really I've seen many cases of curses but I haven't cut a curse that is older than 60 years old… well maybe I did…once… but as far as I can remember I never did_

"Won't that string be very visible to cut?" Ciel suddenly asked "Uh… well a curse string usually gets thinner and even harder to see the older it gets" Ana replied "I see… please take your time and think on how to solve this problem, after all you are the expert" he smirked "A question; do I have any say in this?" "No but let's set this matter aside for the moment and have dinner" with that remark he started eating. Seeing as she had no choice to decline the job she started eating dinner as well.

_No use arguing with this earl… it seems that I'm even stuck on this matter until I solve it. Having no say in all of this, what kind of family does this person belong to?! Lemme see… wait…. The Queen's Watchdog!? Crap… I really got myself into trouble, and after this case I will be working in the underworld more often… AARGGHHH! I'm very stupidly, careless sometimes…._

After dinner Ciel stood up and handed her the ring "I'll let you handle this so that you can find the solution faster, Sebastian lead her to her room" "Yes, My Lord"

_Greeaaaaat… the demon butler… my luck just keeps getting worse. Though won't this household be odd if they had only 1 butler? Where are the other servants?_

"We have a maid, a gardener and a chef. We also have another butler besides I, in this household." Sebastian told her as he accompanied her to the room she was to stay in.

_Geh! Its like the people here are reading my mind all the time!_

"Here is your room" entering the room she quickly examined the area. Marble flooring, a balcony with a garden view, and a gorgeous lamp that is already lit was placed on a mahogany desk at the side of a queen-sized bed. A pendulum clock stood on top of the limestone furnace and an oak closet was placed near the door. A change of clothes was placed on the bed; a nightgown, it fitted her as if it was specially tailored to her size.

_I say… I would say impressive but knowing that this household has a demon butler makes even the craziest things possible._

"If you would need anything else just ring this bell" Sebastian told her, handing her a small blue bell and left her in the room. "I don't think I would be needing anything," she muttered and put the bell down on the desk. She lay down on the bed and surprisingly, found herself unable to sleep despite her exhaustion.

_Brilliant! Just because of some lousy story I can't sleep… oh well might as well check out the cursed ring. No harm in trying… right?_

Ana got out of the bed and checked the ring which was conveniently placed on the dresser, holding it up to the moonlight she examined the ring's details

_This is authentic diamond and real gold, the diamond is exactly cut to the shape of a rose, the ring itself was precisely sculpted to the shape of a vine with thorns. This ring… what was it made for? A key? Maybe a puzzle or a clue to a mystery? The rose suggests engagement but… who would put thorns on an engagement ring?_

Though submerged in her thoughts she heard a sound. *Clack* *clack* *clack*, the sound of footsteps,

_Footsteps in the hallway? No… impossible the hallway has a carpet! Then… the balcony?!_

She rushed to the balcony but no one was there, the sounds had stopped.

_That's odd… I thought I heard something… if not the balcony… downstairs? Nah I won't be able to her sound all the way down there. So… the roof?_

Then she looked up to the roof… still no one

_Its silly but there's no harm in checking the garden._

She walked to the railings of the balcony and looked down to the garden, still nothing. "I think… I… should go… to bed" frightened she rushed back inside shutting the balcony door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: YEEEEEAAAAASSSSS! **I'm DONE FINISHED! Well with this chapter not the series :D I hope you like it! I tried and made it extra long? I guess but anyway I'm baaaaaack! From what? Oh from my business trip lol XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and any of its characters but I do own my oc and made up characters and the weird and crazy plot! ^_^


	6. CHAPTER 6 The Phantomhive Household

**CHAPTER 6 [The Phantomhive Household]**

_Hey… wait… where am I? It seems that I'm in an alley… wait a minute… how did I get here? I'm pretty sure that I went back into the room… *clack* *clack* footsteps? … A small glint in the darkness…. A knife?!_

*GASP* with a jolt Ana fell off the bed "ouch!" rubbing her butt she looked around and seeing the sunlight from the window it is notable that it is morning.

_A dream? Oh… it was a dream. Phew! I really thought I was in trouble *sigh* that's what I get for dealing with demons. Though… that scenery… I think I saw that alley before… and I've heard the same footsteps last night… what's going on?_

She looked at the clock above the marble furnace, the time: 6:30 a.m. "I'm going to be late work starts at 7! The manager's going to yell at me again!" she panicked, standing up she fumbled the closet for her clothes, instead of her clothes from yesterday there she sees a new set of clothes for her to wear. Fortunately it was in her usual style; bright colors and a plain dress, she took a quick shower in the bathroom near to her room and quickly dressed up and ran downstairs. Though she did get a little lost she found her way down.

_It's a good thing I have a sense of direction, at least!_

When she reached the dining area she saw Ciel eating his breakfast, Sebastian on standby to his left. "Oh? Ana where are you going?" Sebastian asks, "To work! I'm already late" "Ah, you don't have to go to the workshop for the meantime" Ciel told her "Eh? Why?" "We called your office and told them that we have an important job for you and that you won't be returning until you finish that job" Sebastian explained with a smile that was clearly taunting Ana.

_Just splendid! I am officially stuck with this curse until I end it. What if it takes forever? How will I live life? Will I be stuck in this mansion forever?!_

"Your breakfast will go cold if you don't eat it" Ciel told her "Coming" she sighed. After breakfast she walked around the mansion to clear her mind of frustrations and to make a map as to not get lost again she approached the kitchen and *boom* an explosion went off and smoke poured out of the kitchen

_…! What the heck? _

" *Cough* *cough* Bard are you trying to kill us?!"

_ A woman's voice… _

"That explosion would have blown us to smithereens if we were close enough"

_A young boy's voice…_

"W-wait just a minute! I was just trying to heat up some food!"

_A man's voice… _

"Ho ho ho *sip*"

_Another guy's voice, this time an old man…_

Ana entered the kitchen as the smoke cleared. There she sees a maid and 3 other dudes

_A woman with red hair, behind her glasses she has hazel eyes, a pretty color. Then there is a boy with yellow hair and green eyes, how cute he even wears a straw hat. The other guy here is yellow haired and blue eyed. So this old man must be the other butler that demon mentioned._

"Oh? You must be Ana! Bocchan's guest" the boy smiled, his green eyes twinkling with awe. "Ah yes that's me" "Oh! How rude of us to forget to introduce ourselves." The girl stood up, pulled back her long red hair and fixed her uniform "My name is Meirin, this boy wearing the straw hat is our gardener Finny" she pointed to Finny "Nice to meet you!" he smiled "The man wearing the apron and holding the… flamethrower is Bard, our chef" "Yo, Ōjo-chan" Bard grinned, while a burnt cigarette hung from his mouth "And the last person here is Tanaka, former head butler of the Phantomhive household" "Ho ho ho" "Its nice to meet you guys" Ana smiled "Ne, are you royalty? You're so pretty!" Finny remarked, "Thanks but no, I would like to be royalty though" Ana laughed, "What is your profession?" Meirin asked this time "Well… I'm a seamstress of sorts" "Then what is your bu- ouch!" "Bard! It's rude to ask a woman that!" Meirin had hit Bard on the head with a rolling pin "What's wrong? I was just gonna ask her bust size" Bard complained "Ouch!" Meirin hit him on the head again "Just please don't ask." She sighed "My turn to ask you guys a question: What does the Phantomhive household do?" Ana turned to them "The young master runs the Funtom Company it's a famous toy industry" Finny told her cheerfully "I see, anyway I look forward to lunch Mr. Chef" Ana giggled walking away from the kitchen. "Did you hear that? She said she looks forward to lunch!" Bard yelled "Yeah! Lets make sure not to mess it up!" Meirin joined

_Odd… even though they are yelling and arguing it feels somewhat… nice? They had created an ambiance during that argument… an ambiance that is… very warm and…and… caring! That's the word, is that warmth natural in a family? It's been so long so I don't really remember anymore._

She walked all the way to the library (of course she was a bit lazy to work), picked a book and started to read. The book is of a mystery genre, it was about a serial killer running rampant through the streets of London named, Jack the Ripper. This killer's targets were mainly women between the ages of 16-20 and that of royal blood.

_This story is very familiar… though I think I never read or saw this book before… but you know… ever since I came to this place my life has really become messy._

*Crash*! The sound of several sets of china breaking

_What in the…_

Ana rushed downstairs to the room below the library and sees Meirin panicking over the set of broken china on the floor "What happened here?" Ana asked dumbstruck "Um… I… uh… I accidentally broke the china again! Wahh… Sebastian is going to get mad again" Meirin whined

_Okay wait just a moment…. __**Again**__?! Does that mean she broke __**expensive**__ china more than once?! And to be able to replace each china after they break… just how rich is this Earl?!_

"Never mind that… first we have to clean this" Ana took two brooms and a dustpan "W-wait let me clean this! You're a guest, your not supposed to work" Meirin protested, "You might make it worse, Meirin, let me help." And they both fixed the huge mess made by Meirin. "Meirin, I heard you broke the-" Sebastian stopped, stunned by the sight of the place clean (instead of the usual broken pieces everywhere scene) "Sebastian-san I'm so so so so sorry! I broke the china again," Meirin told him, bowing deeply several times. Sebastian just stood there stunned that this maid had cleaned the area instead of making it worse.

_Hehe… the demon butler can be surprise as well… this is new, for a demon that is._

Ana walked to the courtyard hoping to enjoy a nice garden and fresh air after a _certain_ scenario with Meirin, but there she encounters a weirdly shaped garden a bit… lets say… wrongly trimmed. "Wahhhh… what do I do? I'm going to get scolded for this! Whatamigonnado? Whatamigonnado? Whatamigonnado? Whatamigonnado? Whatamigonnado? Whatamigonnado? Whatamigonnado?" * Finny was wildly flailing about. "Finny where is the trimming scissors?" "Um… uh… here" he unsteadily hands her the shears "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to help you clean a mess" Ana starts working swiftly trimming the plants to a scenic, decent and solid form with Finny's help of course. "There, next time you can do it yourself right?" "Yeah! I'll do it like the way you taught me to! Thanks!" Finny smiled.

_Really… this boy acts like a small kid... come to think of it so does Meirin… well only when she panics… I guess._

Ana went back inside to get a nice warm cup of tea after that _little_ mishap in the garden, she looked through the window to the courtyard and sees Sebastian enter the courtyard and became pretty much shocked as well.

_Hehehe…. Seems like our demon is still a little dumbfounded_

But as she neared the kitchen *kaboom*!

_What now?!_

" *Cough* *cough* Damn… I'm in big trouble again, Sebastian is going to get me for this" Bard was holding a huge red flamethrower and the kitchen was burned charcoal black. "Ugh… the servants of this household are sure a pain." She moaned "Bard, get the scrub and start cleaning the kitchen if you don't want Sebastian to get angry" "You don't need to even tell me twice" Bard scurried and took a bucket and scrub then hurriedly started to clean the places burnt by the flamethrower "Oh, how about the food for lunch?" He started "I'll do it because you're a man, you are faster in cleaning" she sighed

_Well then… since I am cooking lunch for an earl I should prepare something fitting for that position… for starters a fruit cup; minced strawberries, oranges, pears and a cherry on top. Then for the second course, the soup; cream of mushroom soup, the third course would be the fish; chopped salmon deep-fried in olive oil. The fourth course is roast; tenderized beef marinated in soy sauce that will be used for steak the next will be the fifth course, the game; poached rabbit with cheese. The sixth course, salad; fresh lettuce with carrots and tomatoes to top, lastly the seventh course dessert; raspberry parfait well then… with this our butler may remain surprised hehe…_

And as expected Sebastian was quite surprised that instead of a burnt kitchen a decent lunch was prepared. Apparently to solve the no mess mystery he asked the three servants to gather and asked them "How did you not mess up badly today?" "Well Ana helped us at work, and she taught us a lot too" Meirin and Finny answered simultaneously smiling *kaboom* "ugh… BARD! Was that you?!" Sebastian roared. Meanwhile while all the tomfooleries are happening our protagonist is simply appreciating a hot cup of tea at the balcony of her room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** Heyy Guyss! If your gonna ask about the courses here is my source: and for being such devoted readers I made this chapter eextra long as my gist to you guys! I hope you liked it! This is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kuroshitsuji and any of their characters. What I do own is my crazy plot and made up characters :D


	7. CHAPTER 7 The Ring

**CHAPTER 7 [The Ring]**

_Yosh! It's about time to get back to work if I want to get to the bottom of this case fast._

Ana settled on her chair and reached for the ring, which was sitting on the birch table beside her, first of all she had to understand the strings connecting it to the world.

_Hmm… there is the string of existence and memory in all obviousness but… I've never seen this string before. It seems to be woven really tight to the ring's handle and the color is maroon but quite dark. This must be a memory string tied with the curse I see… no wonder the curse lasted this long. It was being held by an unforgettable memory of the owner, though this string is quite old. I don't think a normal blade will be even able to cut this. _

"Ana-san, lunch is ready" "Yipes! Sebastian… you startled me" Ana slumped on the chair "No, I think you surprised me" he went inside "Eh? How?" "You were the one who helped Meirin calm down after she broke the china, taught Finny how to properly trim the courtyard, and while preparing lunch tried and taught Bard to use the stove" smirking he crossed his arms

_Geh… I've been found out huh… oh well as expected of a demon and… I'm actually getting used to being nearby to the things I don't like to be near to! Achievement? I think not!_

"It seems that you can be surprised as well" she laughed as she walked towards the door "We must not keep the young master waiting" he opened the door and lead the way to the dining hall "What took you so long Ana? I'm already hungry" Ciel complained, "Sorry, I was trying to work" she snickered "So have you found any leads yet?" Ciel asked while eating "Yes, the ring holds a curse that is tied to a memory" "What memory?" "Its an unforgettable memory to the person who cursed the ring and I haven't been able to see what it is yet" she explained, "So what should happen to get rid of the curse?" "First of all I have to figure out what memory is tying the curse to the ring, then I can do something about it" "Alright, after you eat start identifying that memory" he ordered Ana "Yes sir" she replied in turn. They both continued eating a peaceful lunch.

_Well looks like after I end this case I'll be going home! Finally! I can go back to designing clothes. I'm not going to accept a job for string cutting or stuff for a while after all this… and maybe I'll go visit mother's and that child's grave._

After lunch, Ana left the dining room to finish this curse case but as soon as she reached the stairs she sees Meirin polishing the handles with... shoe polish! "Meirin! Stop what your doing! That's shoe polish not wax!" she panicked "Huh? OH NO! I MESSED UP AGAIN!" Meirin started panicking, running around on the stairs and ended up falling on Ana "IM SOOOO SORRY!" Meirin was in the verge of tears "Meirin its okay just calm down and get off of me" Ana grunted and as she did that Sebastian arrived at the scene "What is with all this racket?" and the butler stopped dead on his tracks seeing the mess that Meirin caused sighing he supervised the cleanup. Ana then proceeded to her room rubbing her back from the earlier disaster with Meirin. Picking up the ring that was put down on the table in the balcony she looked under the diamond and sees an inscription; _Diamante del fiume alla perla dell'Oceano_

_Huh? I didn't see this before… but this language must be…. Latin! Well I should translate this first. It might have something to do with the curse._

Ana strolled to the library, ring in hand and on the way she sees Finny sitting on the floor in front of a broken statue "Finny what happen?" "I was just trying to catch a rat and I broke the statue in the process" he whined, "Ok can you get a broom and dustpan? Lets clean the mess" "Ok!" and he ran off to get the items requested. A little later Finny came skipping with the broom and dustpan "Finny be careful not to trip" Ana teased "No problem!" he smiled handing to her the tools. After she helped Finny clean the mess she turned to the library and got the Latin-English dictionary.

_Ok, the inscriptions are…. Huh? Its gone… the words on the ring are gone! How? That aside let me try to remember it first… Diamante del fiume alla perla dell'Oceano._ _Huh… I remember it just fine; well I'll just have to translate it then._

"The river's… diamond… to the ocean… pearl? What kind of Analogy is this?" she groaned and walked to her room while thinking on how does this even relate to anything in the current case. She entered the room and sat on the bed still thinking

_Diamond can be treasure but pearls as well can mean that, but what does it mean river and ocean? Lets say river and ocean are people so that means both of them have treasures? If that's it then why does it have to be written like a code? Arrgh… but on the other hand how do I view memories from a string where the owner has died? Wahhhh… It's my first time dealing with these cases! Its not like if I wear the ring something's going to happen… … … … THAT'S IT! I could try to wear the ring!_

She quickly took the ring on the table beside her and put it on… nothing happened.

_Great… now what?_

She looked at its strings again but this time the string with the curse was emitting a strange aura more commonly known as miasma.

_What the hell? In any case I have to get it off me._

She tried to pull it off but it was abnormally stuck on her finger, no matter how hard she heaved the ring it did not come off. Night had fallen and she was still trying to get it off but soon enough her exhaustion had taken over and she fell asleep.


	8. CHAPTER 8 Foundation of the Curse

**CHAPTER 8 [Foundation of the Curse]**

_Ara? Where am I? Did I fall asleep? But I'm not in the Phantomhive estate, where is this? Another mansion, smaller but it emits a more calming feeling._

"Andrew! You came!" A young lady whizzed past Ana

_Huh? No way…_

The young lady looked very beautiful, her straight hazel colored hair danced with the wind, and her eyes which was colored by the sky was filled with joy. Her red dress clearly matched this beauty; following her perfectly proportioned body and stunning shape with white lace ruffles at the ends of the arms and skirt.

_Niina? She's alive?!_

Ana neared the lady "Niina is it really you?" she stopped walking "Geez Anne you really waited for me?" A tall and handsome man stepped out of the carriage that had just arrived at the gate. He takes off his top hat that covered his brown hair and shaded his bronze eyes "Of course I'd wait for you that's because I love you!" Anne smiled "And I love you too." He kissed Anne on the cheek " Anne I have business with your father, where is he?" "I'll bring you to him" Anne pulled Andrew all the way inside the manor.

_Anne? So she wasn't Niina but they look alike… so much alike… even their attitudes._

"Niina… I'm sorry… I miss you already" she shook her head and wiped the tears that were streaming down her eyes.

_I thought I promised myself not to cry anymore! Dammit! Ok think of something else… how to get out of here…_

She wandered around for a bit and came across the window of the tea room "Ah Andrew I heard you have business with me" she sees a tall man with grey hair and yellow eyes with an aura demanding respect was talking to Andrew "Mr. Maynard I wish to have your daughter, Anne's hand in marriage" Andrew was fidgeting on his seat, a sign he was nervous.

_WOAH… Such courage… even I would not be able to be so bold in front of a man like that_

"I was waiting for you to say that!" "EH?" "After all the many suitors who asked me for her hand you finally came and said it yourself" Mr. Maynard was smiling "Call Anne she would be glad to hear this" he addressed a maid that was standing at the corner but before the maid could go out Anne herself barged inside. "I heard it all! You'll really let me marry Andrew dad?" "Yes I had all the intention of doing so" Mr. Maynard grinned "Thank you! Thank you so much dad!" she was beaming with joy and hugged her father.

_Awww…. If Niina… if Niina was still alive and had the chance to marry would she be smiling like that? ... Out of daydream land and sad memories! First things first how do I get back?_

"Ana-san wake up" a voice called

_Huh? Where is he? That voice… Sebastian? But wake up? I am awake._

"Ana-san! It's dinnertime!"

_Dinner? But its still afternoon here! Wait, if its night then I must be in a dream!_

Ana, now back in the real world, opened her eyelids "I'm awake now you didn't really have to shout" she groaned "I was trying to wake you since you slept 15 minutes ago" he informed her

_15 minutes? But I thought I was dreaming for hours!_

"Let me guess Ciel is now grumpy because he is hungry" "No, bocchan was tired of waiting so he ate ahead of you" he told her "Ok, I'll go down and eat already" Ana stood up, fixed her appearance and went down to the dining hall.

_It seems that wearing the ring is the right step to do but it seems dangerous since I don't think I will be able to wake up from the memory until someone else wakes me up. I should report this to Ciel since there is a possibility of being trapped in the world of memories forever. There is also a high chance though of my memories mixing with the ring's memories. Haahh…. This has become way too dangerous for me to do alone and it annoys me to ask for help but I cannot avoid it._

After she had eaten dinner she went to Ciel's study and stated her discoveries. "So you just need someone to wake you up?" he asked "Yes and if you want I can take one more person other than myself to the world of memories" she proposed "Hoh…. Are you scared of being alone?" he taunted "No I was merely suggesting this since you might want to send someone else with me or go there yourself" a straightforward but clever answer from our protagonist had brought the young master into thinking if he would go or send someone else. "Bocchan I suggest that I would be the one to go with Ana since she did say there was a high possibility that the ring's memories will mix with ours or we may even remain trapped in there" Sebastian implied "So what if you become trapped in there and I lose my butler?" Ciel debated "You may simply order me to return to the real world and I will return, unlike if bocchan gets trapped bocchan may remain in there for eternity or until Ana-san finds a way out" Sebastian explained

_Ok so while the demon butler tries to protect his master, in the process I will be stuck with one of the things I don't want to be stuck with. Nice? DEFINITELY NOT! And since when did the demon get inside the study?_

"Very well then Sebastian will go with you to the world of memories and when its time to return I will order Sebastian to get back here with you" "Alright" she answered "Lets start tonight but before that I'll just prepare the food needed for breakfast, ask the three idiots to guard the mansion tonight and ask Tanaka to wake the young master in the morning so bocchan can also bring us out of dreamland if ever" and Sebastian exited the room. "I'll be going to my room as well but how about you Ciel aren't you going to sleep yet?" Ana asked "I'll go to bed later, I still have some work to do" he replied. "Ok then" and she exited the study and walked to her room.

_It seems I'll be taking the demon with me so I'll have to take precautions with the strings *sigh*…._

"Bard! Meirin! Finny!" Sebastian yelled "Yes!" the three stood straight in a line "I have some important business to do tonight and most probably tomorrow morning as well so I want you to patrol and protect the mansion" "Yes Sir!" they replied "Now… where's Tanaka?" "Here" Bard pointed to Tanaka sitting at the corner "Tanaka please prepare the morning tea and wake bocchan in the morning. I trust you all that nothing will go wrong" and Sebastian walked away. "Did you hear him say that?" Bard asked "Oh? The I trust you that nothing will go wrong?" Meirin stated "Yeah! That one! Sebastian rarely says that unless it's really important" Bard told them "Then we have to do our very best" Finny said and in unison the three says decisively "Yeah!" since Sebastian was still near there he was able to hear this conversation (obviously) "I'm glad that they are serious for once" he sighed.

_Ok to bring someone else with me I have to tie together the following strings; life, emotion, mind, consciousness, and the string indicating what we are. __**[Pls. refer to Ch. 2] **__*sigh* I have to take extra precautions on my strings however that's because I'm tying my strings with a demon…. I hate my life sometimes…_

"Sorry for the long wait Ana-san we can begin now" Sebastian appeared beside her "Sebastian you can call me Ana and get a chair or would you prefer to lie down beside me?" she patted the spot beside her "No its fine I can remain standing" he told her "Sebastian I will be tying your strings to mine and that will basically render your body here useless, basically it will become a bit like a human's though the specifics of what will happen differs from demon to demon" "I got it then I'll just sit beside you good enough?" Sebastian sighed, "Yes so when your body falls at least it won't make a sound" Ana laughed. She started tying their strings together first was emotion, next was mind, then life, and next their indication string and lastly their consciousness. As she attached the last one she could feel the energy being sucked from her body.

_This is… a bit more stressful than… I expected… I'm even having a hard time keeping awake…. So this is what a demon is like… empty and void of emotions_

She tied a white string to her strings then wore the ring and both she and Sebastian fell asleep and entered the ring's memories.


	9. CHAPTER 9 Memories

**CHAPTER 9 [Memories]**

_Ok… I will open my eyes in three and I hope I don't see anything weird…. 1… 2… 3!_

Ana opened her eyes and sat down, looking around she was inside a room with Anne who was now wearing a bridal gown. "Anne you look beautiful" Mr. Maynard was standing beside his daughter looking at the mirror "Thank you dad for giving us your blessings, though honestly I never thought that this day would have come" Anne was blushing "What do you think of me? Of course I want my daughter to be happy!" Mr. Maynard was pouting

_I knew it… she really does look like Niina and what's with the pouting dad's face?_

"Ana what did you do?" "Wah! Sebastian don't surprise me like that" she sighed, "It feels weird here" Sebastian was pointing to his chest "Ah! I forgot! Whatever I feel you will too since our strings are tied, sorry I just remembered something sad," she told him. A man suddenly barged into the room "Anne! Why!? Why didn't you tell me you were getting married to someone else?!" the man was as tall as Andrew, he was black haired and brown eyed. "Brian… I thought I told you that I didn't love you and that I can't marry you" Anne approached him and the memory blurred and shifted "IM SOOOO SORRY!" Meirin was in the verge of tears "Meirin its okay just calm down and get off of me" Ana grunted and as she did that Sebastian arrived at the scene "What is with all this racket?" and the rest of the scene follows "Ana… why are" "Other memories being show?" she continued for him "Well I tied the string of the ring to ours so sometimes the memory viewing will be interrupted from time to time by our own memories" she explained. Then the memory blurred again and shifted back to the ring's *slap*! Anne had slapped Brian "I can handle you insulting me but I will not tolerate any insult to Andrew" Anne rebuked him sternly.

_Woah… that woman is tough and Anne-san is scary right now. She's scarier than Niina when she's mad!_

Scoffing Brian left the room with a statement that sent chills down everyone's spine "You'll regret what you have done" Mr. Maynard took his cane and walked outside saying "I'll go and make sure that the wedding will be heavily guarded" and so the bride is left in the room alone. "Ana we should try and see if we can get to Brian" Sebastian suggested, "I agree" they tried and opened the door but they only saw a black void "It seems we can only see what they see" Sebastian claimed "Impossible… I was able to wander around the memory the last time I was here" Ana argued.

_It may also be because I took someone else with me or it's a demon's wavelength or something? But I think it has to do with Anne-san after all._

The memory then shifted them to the wedding hall, the event was just about to start "Looks like were seeing Andrew's side of things this time" Sebastian assessed "I think this event is where it all happened Sebastian, look at that" Ana pointed to the wedding rings being held by the ring bearer. The rings were the same as the heirloom ring; a diamond shaped rose, and the gold shaped as vines but the only difference they held was that there were no thorns on the wedding rings.

_The only thing I can guess is that something bad happens that's why the ring has thorns in it._

A man in black suddenly barged inside the hall "Anne-sama is gone! There is a note left in her room it says 'if I cant get her no one will'" chaos rampaged through the hall "What?! The bride got kidnapped?" a duke said "Oh no!" a duchess exclaimed, "Find her!" Mr. Maynard was frantically giving orders to the guards and security but Andrew stood there shocked, speechless, and depressed. Though before the memory went on, it blurred and shifted again this time they were in a garden and a person that looked exactly like Anne was skipping and singing beside another woman who was seated… the girl seated was Ana she was very recognizable due to her green hair. Though whose memory is this? Yes, this is Ana's memory, one that she had kept at the back of her mind for the longest of time. Oh the person beside her? She is called Niina.


	10. CHAPTER 10 Niina

**Note: **I put the memory in between these ~~ so that you guys won't be confused on the events

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 [Niina]**

_This memory… this scenery that I have forced myself to forget, its all coming back again. That day… the day I had killed my only best friend with these two hands…_

~ "Niina sing that song for me" Ana smiled "Sure but first I want you to lay down on my lap" Niina teased "Ehh… alright" Niina sat down under a tree and Ana then lay down on her lap "Niina, your lap is soft as always" she commented "And your still spoilt as ever" Niina laughed. ~

"I never knew you were so submissive back then" Sebastian laughed "Shaddap! This is my memory you have no right to judge" Ana pouted, "So who is this Niina person? I can tell she's very important to you" "Niina was my first and only best friend. My mother you see had died from depression because I cut her strings without knowing the consequences and I was left alone. The one who supported me since then was Niina, she became my mother, sister, friend, and my companion in my own crazy shenanigans. She was my everything at that time" Ana sat down hugging her knees, watching a happy memory repeat itself before her.

_I thought I forgot about this already, Niina's smile… and my laughter._

"Ah! Sorry Sebastian, my feelings will affect you too" "No it's okay this "feeling" you say feels somewhat nice" Sebastian replied

_… A demon saying something is nice…. Now that I think about it he acts more like a human ever since I tied my strings with his… I better enjoy it as long as it lasts after all he will go back to his old self as soon as I detach my strings from his…_

~ "Niina you seem out of yourself today whats wrong?" Ana pouted~

_This… this question…._

~ "Ahh… as expected of Ana you noticed?" "Of course!" "I just broke up with my boyfriend and it feels so bad" Niina had a sad expression on her face~

_This situation… again_

~ "Then, you want me to cut it?" "Cut what?" "The strings that hurt you so much?" ~

_Niina! Don't say yes! Don't you dare say it!_

~ "Sure if it makes the pain go away" Niina smiled "Then I'll begin!" Ana took out a wakizashi **[refer to ch. 2] **and cute Niina's strings, the ones that pained her. "Huh? The pain is gone! You're great Ana! Really amazing!" Niina started laughing "Ehe… I'm glad" Ana smiled~

_No more! I don't want to see it again! _

"Ana? Is something wrong? Hey! Ana!"

~ Days later in the evening in Ana's memory: "Niina... why did you call me so late at night?" Ana yawned "Ana" Niina's face was so full of tears "What's wrong Niina?" Ana wiped her tears "Am I really a selfish woman? Am I a person that uses others for my own convenience? Am I really a devil?" "What are you talking about Niina?" "I'm telling you what people call me. I personally don't mind but it got worse, they even insulted you, called you a witch" she was sitting on the ground "I don't mind it Niina its because I'm different they can call me that but I'll never let them call you a demon! You are one of the kindest people I know." "Thank you Ana but you know, I had a quarrel with my ex's new girlfriend and I accidently killed her. I became a murderer, and I killed more people." Niina was just calmly sitting there and had stopped crying "Niina do you feel guilty?" Ana asked her "No, I didn't feel guilt I couldn't feel anything when I kill. Though I noticed something when I kill the feeling of bathing in blood its wonderful… ne Ana do you want to try it too?" she asked ~

_Niina… its my fault your like that…_

~ "Niina… are you trying to scare me because it's working" Ana felt very nervous "I'm not joking Ana I'll repeat my question: do you want to bath in blood?" "No I don't feel like it." Ana replied "I see… maybe you need to feel it before you know how its like" Niina's eyes that were once beautiful were now dark and tainted her face that used to be filled with kindness is now emotionless and uncaring "Niina… what happened?" "You happened Ana, you showed me the truth of this world its darkness. The world is tainted black and white so I'm doing it a favor: painting it with a beautiful crimson" she was now standing and holding two swords "If you don't want to help me then you will have to kill me to stop me. Lets settle this Ana: will you join me?" "I… can't I'm sorry Niina I-I just cant" "Very well then" she tossed Ana the other sword and readied herself for a fight "Niina I don't want to fight you but I don't want you to suffer longer as well" Ana picked up the sword and the fight began. They charged at each other and clashed swords; the duel took what seemed as forever in a dream. Finally Ana hit Niina in the stomach and she fell, "Sayonara Niina, I love you" Ana swung the sword and cut Niina's life string~

The memory then shifted to Ana's mundane days, the same routines and nothing changing. "That happened 2 years ago when we were 15, I knew that it was my fault that Niina ended up like that so it was my responsibility to end it as well…" She said sadly "You can't change anything anymore but what I'm sure about is that Niina-san and your mother would prefer you to stand up with your two feet and not cling on to someone else for support. Become your own support" then Sebastian surprisingly hugged her! "Now… let it all out, those pent up emotions of yours" and Ana cried for what seemed like hours in that world. "Thank you Sebastian, though I bet you did all that so that you wouldn't feel horrible as well" she laughed "You guessed right" he sighed "Next time don't drag along people in your problems" "Sure! I learnt my lesson this time" she grinned. The memory blurred and shifted again to the rings "Lets get back to work!" Sebastian vented.


	11. CHAPTER 11 End of the Curse

CHAPTER 11 [End of the Curse]

It was a gloomy afternoon, clouds covered the sky, the atmosphere was depressing and everyone was dressed in black. This was the funeral of Anne Maynard, the supposed bride of Andrew Narwhal. "Poor girl, she was found lifeless in an alley. Her body was stabbed all over, she was wearing her wedding dress too" a duchess was gossiping to a friend of hers "Please be quiet this is a funeral, your gossips can wait for some other time" Mr. Maynard scolded them. Andrew was still in shock and kept staring at Anne's coffin, not saying a word to anyone. The priest gave the final blessing and the coffin was moved to the tomb, as the guests left Andrew stayed behind "Andrew are you coming?" his mother asked he shook his head "I wish to stay with her longer" he finally replied. "Ok then, we'll go ahead" he remained silent and his family left as well. "Don't worry Anne, we'll be together in the next life… I'll make sure of it" Ana alarmed at this statement took a look at Andrew's expression, it was a the of psychotic grin of a man who has lost his mind "You think so too right?" Andrew was now looking at Ana. "Wha?" Ana was frozen stuck and couldn't move, she looked at Sebastian and it seems that he too was stuck, following the principle that he is tied to Ana.

_I-impossible! This is a memory no one should be interacting with us! Unless… Andrew's soul! It was tied along with the curse! The string was one of a dead man's so I wasn't able to recognize it, this bad we fell into a trap!_

"Enough of memory viewing, now that I have you Anne and I can be together once more" Andrew tied Ana to a chair and Sebastian to another "What do you plan on doing?" Sebastian asked him "Simple this girl will be the vessel for Anne's soul and you cute girl have brought me a splendid present; a demon. A perfect soulless vessel for me to inhabit" Andrew laughed like a fool and kept dancing around.

_This is bad; with this I have no choice but to do "that"_

"You know it was hard for me to find Anne's vessel for me a healthy man could easily hold me but Anne's soul was strong and pure so her vessel was a bit hard to find, I tried to get from my family since they all have strong bodies. You see the women in my family take up fencing but it all failed." The world showed the various girls used for Anne's vessel "I found one perfect vessel exactly like Anne, she was beautiful but the day I came to collect her she died. So sad" it then flashed a picture of Niina

_Niina! She was a candidate vessel, did she know? Heh… I may never know anymore. I have to get us out of here before I think like this…._

"Why are the women all dressed in white and slashed all around? If their bodies couldn't take the soul then wouldn't only their internals be damaged?" Sebastian asked "Ah… I had to hide a mark on their back that would let Anne's soul get in but to cover it up I had to put them in that same state as Anne was found when she died" Andrew kept dancing happily "But the long wait is over I finally found my bride's vessel"

_A person who's gone crazy because of love… It's a sad sight. I'll end this all tonight_

"_O stars, hear the sad cries of the people, trapped in eternity full of suffering, set them free_" The whole dimension begins to crumble "What's happening?!" Andrew was loosing the power to control this world. "Sebastian, I'll untie my strings from yours and push you out of here" "What about you?" "I will purify Andrew and get out of here after don't worry" and unfastening their string by pulling the white string she tied off, Sebastian was sent back to the real world. "What did you do?!" Andrew now filled with raged lunged at Ana "Poor child forced to suffer in agony. Tonight your suffering ends" beginning the purifying ceremony she draws a line between them "What the?!" "_God, let this poor soul feel free in your grace. Grant thy people peace and free them from their torment_" and the last movement, she hugged Andrew and said, "_Rest in Peace my brother_" and Andrew disappeared smiling.

_Well that was tough… then it's about time to go back._

Ana opened her eyes to the real world "Welcome back Ana-san how was your trip?" Sebastian was back to his old demonic self "I thought I told you to call me Ana" she pouted and looked at the clock, 12 midnight.

_Looks like I have time to sleep more_

"Wake me up for breakfast" she told Sebastian and fell asleep again "My, my we have another spoiled brat here" he sighed and exited the room. The following morning… "Ana-san! Breakfast is ready!" a jolly voice woke her up, groaning she opened her eyelids and sees Meirin trying to wake her up. "I'm awake!" she sat down "That's great! Bath before you go downstairs and here, this dress will suit you!" Meirin hands Ana a sleeveless red dress that ran down to her feet. "What's this for?" she asked "Oh the bocchan's fiancé is coming here so he wanted you to be presentable" "Oh ok" she stood up and bathed when she fitted the dress she smiled. She had seen Andrew together with Anne at the mirror.

_How nice of Andrew to tell "thank you" he even visited me to inform me that he has been reunited with Anne-san… how sweet. Well now I know what the analogy: the river's diamond to the ocean pearl means… the river is Anne and the ocean is Andrew… Anne-san's happiness was the key to Andrew's heart… how sweet… but who knew tying the white string would stop the demon from sucking my energy I thought that it was just for exiting the dimension._

For the following events after Ana had been introduced to Lizzy the Earl's fiancé will be cut from this story to protect the dignity of the Phantomhive household as well as Ana's (you should know by now what happened, yes it was full of pink and cute stuff) and breakfast? Well…. It went splendid!

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if the ending felt rushed since I couldn't drop the series and I was running out of ideas soo thanks for supporting me all the way this is the end of my series... maybe.

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters except my crazy driven plot and my hell of an idea characters.


End file.
